Shiki Four Seasons
by mantinemaniac
Summary: Well, I finally finished the last chapter. Hope you guys like it!
1. Spring Winds

**Four Seasons**

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been done before, but I wanted to try a BK one. Plus, I just LOVE "Shiki" by w-inds. X3 This is the first installment in a four part series. takes place a year or two after the end of the game. Please enjoy.

Spring - Spring Winds

"Savyna, hurry up!" Clea giggled and pulled Savyna along the worn path toward the Celestial River. Picking up her pace, Savyna was soon led to a shady bank, with a blanket of flowers on the ground.

"Clea! Over here! Help me catch this fish!" Clea's friend Lani waved her over.

"Okay, wait for me!" Clea let go of Savyna's hand and raced over to Lani, splashing noisily into the shallows. Savyna smiled, and made her way over to the group of children situated in the field of flowers. "Savyna, over here!" The girls who were picking flowers rushed to greet her, and led her to the middle of the patch.

"Ooh, I like your skirt, Savyna!"

"Your hair is so pretty!"

"Can we put flowers in it?"

A multitude of voices greeted her, obviously glad that she had come. "Of course," she answered, and gently sat down as the girls squealed in delight and started picking fresh blossoms. The spring winds blew by, carrying with them the sweet scent of blossoms and a sharp smell of the salty river. It was an odd, but pleasing smell, clearly defining what Nashira was like. Savyna sat on the bank, smiling at the girls as they wove delicate flowers into her long, plum-colored hair. Normally tied up, the girls had combed it down, and it draped over her shoulders in a pleasing manner.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Savyna!" the girls stepped back to admire their handiwork. "You look like the fairy queen, Corellia!"

"Not quite," Savyna corrected them, "we don't look much alike."

"Have you seen her?"

"Tell us about Anuenue, Savyna!" the girls eagerly gathered around Savyna. "Are there lots of flowers there?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, there is a city of the flowers, Komo Mai. That's where the palace is." Savyna answered, remembering Mayfee and the Celestial Tree Festival.

"Wow, I wanna go someday!" The girls chatted happily amongst themselves, talking about the places they wanted o se, the islands they wanted to visit.

"Hey, what'd you girls do to Savyna!" the girls all whipped around at the sound of a young boy's voice. Junon ran forward, his arms carrying a dripping net. "You made her look all dressed up!" he complained, his brow wrinkling in disgust.

"You be quiet! Savyna looks really pretty!" the girls shot back.

"But she was gonna show me and Numa her Burning Arrow and Erupting Flail attacks!" Junon protested.

"And I will, don't worry." Savyna assured him quickly, lest there be a shouting match soon.

"But...you look like a girl." he continued, looking slightly crestfallen.

"And she should, I would hope," the group turned around again at the addition of this new voice, "she is a girl, you know." Gibari came around the corner, his paddle still drenched. Junon ran to greet his friend. "Savyna said she'd show us her Burning Arrow and Erupting Flail!" He cried excitedly. "All right!" Numa cheered along with him.

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a couple of fans, Savyna." Gibari commented, grinning.

"Speak for yourself. You were showing them your Dragon Uppercut, weren't you?" she asked, slowly standing up.

"How could you tell?" Gibari questioned with mock amazement. The grin was still there, though.

"Your clothes are a dead giveaway. They're soaked." she said pointedly, poking a finger on his sleeve. There was a small smile on her face. The girls giggled at that. Gibari sighed, hanging his head in mock defeat. "I guess you got me. Sharp as always, Savyna."

"Yay Savyna!" The girls cheered, although not as loudly as they might have. They all liked Gibari as well, and it would be bad to hurt his feelings. Savyna turned to smile at them, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Gibari wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. It might as well have been on her lips, for her cheeks flushed immediately and she suddenly couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oooh, Gibari kissed Savyna!" the girls shrieked and giggled loudly, while the boys wrinkled their noses and tried to look away.

"Still shy, are we?" Gibari pulled her close until their foreheads were touching, smiling at Savyna's sudden quietness.

"You're getting my clothes wet." Savyna mumbled, for a lack of a better answer.

"Ha ha! Is that so?" Gibari laughed at Savyna's reply, "All right, let's get home and change first."

"Then you'll show us, Savyna?" Junon asked hopefully. The boys had come back after Gibari loosened his hold.

"Don't worry, I will," Savyna had regained her composure by then, "come on girls, let's go."

"Race you back!" Numa shouted, and the children broke into a run.

"Boisterous bunch, aren't they?" Gibari inquired as he and Savyna brought up the rear, walking along slowly. "They're good kids." was all Savyna replied.

"Sure seem to like you."

"They like you, too." A pause. Then, "I like your hair today. Girls did it?"

"Mm."

"Your should leave it down. It looks nice." His hand reached up to tuck a few stray strands behind her ear. Another pause, slightly shorter this time.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I tried not to make Savyna too OOC, but it's kinda hard considering things like this don't happen in the game, so I just went with my best judgement. I wanted to show that she still has compassion for kids. 


	2. Summer Dreams

A/N - Thanks to my wonderful beta, and all those that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Sorry this came out so late!

* * *

Summer Dreams

* * *

The blue glow bobbed up and down, moving closer and closer. Savyna was getting tired. No mater how many times she attacked it, it wasn't showing any signs of weakening.

'At least I can still hit it. As long as I can hit it, it'll go down...right?' She shook her head. No time for disparaging thoughts. She launched another punch, only to be surprised when her arm passed right through it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the glow moving even closer, until she was engulfed in a brilliant blue light.

"Agh!" Savyna couldn't move, and she felt unbearably hot and smothered. It seemed the more she struggled the more she couldn't move.

"Hey, hey, quit moving around so much. You're only gonna get yourself more tangled up."

Savyna blinked. That sounded like Gibari's voice. Then she realized that it was the sheets that she was tangled up in. Savyna could feel the sheets being pulled away by Gibari, until she finally saw his face and felt the cool air on her cheeks.

"Rough night?" He asked, as he folded the sheets and blanket.

"Mm," Savyna replied. She didn't feel like telling Gibari about her dream. It was...embarrassing. She flopped back down onto the bed and curled up into a ball, hugging Gibari's pillow.

"Oy, aren't you gonna get up?" Gibari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like you said, rough night."

Gibari just shook his head and laughed, "You're hopeless, ya know that?" He bent down, gave her a good morning kiss, and walked out of the bedroom. Savyna made sure he was out of the room before burying her face into Gibari's pillow and smiling, her face red.

The warm summer breeze fluttered through the window, and light filtered in through the curtains. Sounds of children on summer break playing outside floated in, happy and carefree. Savyna sighed. She felt content.

* * *

"About time," Gibari playfully teased as Savyna walked into the kitchen, still yawning slightly.

Savyna just ignored him, and snatched the toast he was eating.

"Hey!" Gibari protested, but Savyna had already eaten it. She just smiled at him, waving her now-empty hands.

"C'mere, you little..." Gibari's arms encircled Savyna's waist, and pulled her in for a long kiss. Savyna was slightly breathless and her face and lips red when they pulled apart.

"So, you gonna tell me what this dream of yours was about?" Gibari asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Nothing you need to know." Savyna smiled back, her hands wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Is that so?" Gibari was just about to lean in for another kiss when the stovetop started to smoke.

"!" Gibari cursed and quickly took the pan off.

Savyna couldn't help but laugh a little. Fortunately, Gibari was a pretty able cook, and soon they were seated at the breakfast table.

"So, breakfast for your thoughts?" Gibari asked, and placed Savyna's plat in front of her.

Savyna didn't answer, and Gibari didn't bother to pry anymore.

"Okay, it was about ghosts." Gibari blinked. Savyna looked slightly embarrassed, and it took him a couple of seconds to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh...was it scary?"

A long pause. Then a slight nod.

Gibari couldn't really think of anything to say, so he tried to lighten the mood up a bit, "Well, you know how these summer dreams are."

"Summer dreams?" Savyna looked a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what I call 'em, anyway. Sometimes the summer air just makes you have strange dreams."

"Hmm. Never thought about it that way before," Savyna paused a little before continuing, "so what about you? Did you have any dreams?"

"No, not really?"

"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?"

"...nothing much."

"Nothing much?"

"...well, that's what you were wearing, anyway..."

Savyna's fork stopped in midair.

* * *

And that's all we have time for today, thanks for reading! gets stoned Okay, okay, just kidding!

* * *

"Hey, I'm a guy! I'm allowed to have dreams like that!" Gibari protested after getting various pieces of cutlery thrown at him. A fork zinged past his ear.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I take that back! But don't forget, you were the one who asked."

Savyna was about to throw a butter knife at him, but then realized that he had a point.

"Let's just finish eating, okay, honey?" He barely missed the steak knife.

* * *

A/N - I was trying to go for a serious mood throughout this whole series, but this chapter kinda stomped on it. I played off of Savyna's fear of ghosts for this one, and after that, it became kinda hard to keep serious. No, Gibari's not a perv, nor did I intend it to be. It just seemed to kinda fit, and I thought it would be amusing. And guys, I don't mean to offend you. Sorry this came out so late, as I had finals and whatnot. But now that it's summer, hopefully I'll be writing more. Thanks for reading!

No, I do not know if it's true or not. I just made it up.


	3. Autumn Nights

Thanks to my awesome beta for checking this for me! And to my reviewers as well! This chapter is a bit short, but I think it captures the mood well. Enjoy!

Autumn Nights

A cool breeze blew through Nashira as the day started to wind down The air was filled with the sound of villagers calling out to each other; fishermen coming in with the day's catch, mothers calling out to their children for supper.

"Hey Gibari! See ya tomorrow!" Gibari waved back to show that he had heard. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he was about to open the door when it swung open.

"Oh. You're home," Savyna looked at him, blinking. "I was about to go see if you were late again." she said, letting him in.

"Sorry 'bout that. I had to untangle the nets. Took a bit longer than expected." he replied, walking into the bedroom and changing out of his salt-stained clothes.

"Did you see Junon and Numa today? The came by looking for you." Savyna asked.

"Yup. They were a big help today." Gibari sat down at the table as Savyna put the bowls down in front of them. Brief conversations puncuated the calm atmosphere.

"It's getting cooler."

"Mm. Autumn's coming." Savyna nodded in response. They finished the rest of the meal in content silence.

* * *

Savyna sat down on the front steps. The autumn night was cool, surrounding her senses with a cool silk veil of comfort, instead of the smothering hot blanket of summer. The cool night reminded her of the Nihal Desert, and Operation Sweep. The days were fiercely hot, but as night fell, so did the temperature. She and Azdar used to talk, sitting around the fire, long after everyone else had gone to sleep. Azdar was a good man, one of the few people who truly understood her.

"You out here?" Savyna smiled. And here was the other person who knew her.

"Yes." she called out to Gibari, who appeared moments later with a blanket and two mugs of green tea. He sat down next to Savyna, spread the blanket around them and handed her a mug of green tea.

"Thank you." She took it and carefully wrapped her hands around it.

"What'cha thinking about?" Gibari always knew when she was deep in thought.

"Nihal Desert. Operation Sweep." Savyna answered. She would always regret what she did there, but there was no point. The best thing she could do was to live and repent.

"You okay?" Gibari knew not to pry too deep into Operation Sweep, but he wasn't about to let her wallow in self-guilt.

"Yeah. Just thinking." They sat for a while, and Savyna leaned her head against Gibari's shoulder. The stars twinkled in the sky, each brighter and more vibrant than their counterparts on the Star Map. Savyna was starting to doze off when Gibari's voice woke her.

"Wanna go inside? It's getting late," he asked softly.

"Mm. Sure." she slowly stood up, the blanket draped around her shoulders. Gibari grabbed both their tea mugs, and opened the door again. The warm air of the house flowed out, comfortable and familiar, but not nearly as sharp and cool as the autumn night air left behind.


	4. Winter Tears

So sorry this is late! I meant to finish it before Chirstmas, but, one thing led to another and, yeah... But I didn't want a sloppy job just because I wanted to finish it, so I tried to make this as non-cliché and cheesy as possible. It was kinda hard thinking of a way to incorporate the chapter title into this scene. I had an idea of how I wanted the plot to flow, but I didn't come up with the tie-in until I was almost done. Hopefully it's not too out of place.

--------------------

Winter Tears

It wasn't intentional; she didn't mean it. People quarreled, and that was life. But it still didn't belie the emptiness. Or the hurt. Funny how it hurt. It used to be that nothing could faze her. But things were different now. Yeah, different...

Savyna stopped and glanced at the door of Miriam's house. She wasn't sure why she was here, but this was where her feet had led her.

-----------------------

"Oh honey, everyone fights sometime. It's just the way things are," Miriam soothed while pouring out a cup of tea for Savyna. Returning the tea kettle back to the stove, she continued, "it'll be okay. Trust me." Savyna didn't say anything except stare at her steaming cup of tea. She slowly took a sip, pleasantly surprised at the minty flavor.

"I didn't know you had mint tea," Savyna commented, surprised. Mint tea was usually only available in the Empire.

"Well, Adam enjoys it, so of course I got some. Don't you, sweetie?" she cooed at her two year-old son who had waddled into the room, awakened from his nap. Savyna watched her friend pick Adam up and tickled his nose. He laughed, and tried to push away her fingers with his little hands. Savyna smiled at the tender scene. Miriam was a few years younger than herself, but already she was a wife and a mother. At times, Savyna felt that she was like Miriam's child herself.

All these new feelings she felt, the strange emotions welling up inside surprised and confused her. She felt like a child, learning about and experiencing these emotions for the first time. These sentiments weren't common during her childhood, and she was grateful for Miriam's support. It was probably this motherly trait that made Savyna feel comfortable. She was usually a loner, but Miriam's warm and reassuring personality drew Savyna in.

"So talk to me. What happened?" Miriam sat down across from Savyna.

"I don't really remember what it was about. A petty quarrel." Savyna stared down at her tea as the scene played out on its surface. Maybe they both just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or were just stressed. Savyna remembered raising her voice at one point, and Gibari stormed down to the docks.

"What about now? Are you still mad at him?" Miriam asked.

"Of course not," Savyna replied, surprised at the question.

"Well, there's your answer."

"My answer?"

"It's just a small lover's spat. Happens all the time to everybody. Don't worry about it, Savyna," Miriam assured her.

Savyna felt slightly foolish for making such a big deal, but Miriam didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's just that... I don't know how to say this... but, it's like no matter what has happened, at the end of the day, the only person I want to see is him."

"Well, sounds like everything is all right," Miriam smiled.

"... I suppose so," Savyna agreed, a small smile on her face.

"Well, now's your chance to confirm it. It's near dusk, and the men should all be heading home soon."

Savyna nodded. "I'll go back to wait for him. Thank you, Miriam."

Miriam smiled warmly and replied, "Anytime, Savyna." She and Adam waved as Savyna walked down the path. The air was cool, announcing the arrival of night. Darkness settled upon the fishing village, but it was a gentle, soothing darkness, and Savyna felt comforted by its shadows. She could see the warm glow of the houses up ahead, like soft globes of light. She saw that Gibari was already back, for there was light coming from the window.

Her boots hardly made a sound as they reached the door, a skill long-refined from years of silent killing. Gibari didn't turn around until he heard the door close.

"Savyna! ...you're back," he exclaimed, half-expecting not to see her until morning.

"I was at Miriam's," she replied.

"Oh, I see..." Gibari knew she had to be upset if she went to Miriam. There was silence for a while as the two of them struggled to figure out what to say.

"Ahem, well, I uh..." Gibari cleared his throat awkwardly, preparing to make a grandiose speech, but gave up just sighed. "Aw, hell, Savyna, I'm just sorry we fought. I guess I was in a bad mood or somethin'," he apologized somewhat sheepishly, looking away.

Savyna wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt an urge to cry. She tried to ignore it, but her efforts must've not been enough, for her vision blurred.

"Hey, what wrong? Was it somethin' I said?" Gibari asked, bewildered. Savyna just shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"No, I just... felt like crying... But not out of sadness or pain." Gibari visibly relaxed and pulled her close.

"It's all right. Better not cry anymore, or those winter tears'll freeze," he joked, trying to cheer her up. Savyna chuckled.

"Too bad. They'd make some pretty memories," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I think we've already got them," Gibari replied softly. Savyna was silent for a moment, then slowly replied, "I think you're right."

-------------------------

Well, that wraps up this series. Hope you guys enjoyed those!


End file.
